Somehow OFF
by doughreyme
Summary: Sora's a guy, Tai's ticked, and Matt's...(Warning for Sora fans.) [complete]
1. Tai and Sora's Complications?

SomehowOFF part 1 (Tai and Sora's Complications?)  
  
Note: For Sora fans, sorry. The story just seems to fit with her.  
  
  
  
Somehow, he couldn't stop running.  
  
First, out of that hall, the house, into the street, he wished for anywhere but that room.  
  
"Tai! Tai, wait!" her voice pleaded.  
  
Sora grabbed on whatever clothes she could from her dresser. Forgetting the usual combination of a white collared shirt, tie, and slacks, she pulled on her T-shirt and sweats.   
  
"It's unbelievaqble!" she thought, then sighed, "Well not completely. He was bound to know sooner or later."  
  
While running out of her home, Sora shook off her "imitation" mustache. For seven great months, she was Tai's best friend, Steve. It seemed too wrong to tell him who exactly she had been, but now it was too late.  
  
"Tai!" she called to the street, in her no longer masculine voice. In her age of tweny, she shouted again "Tai!"  
  
Realizing he was long gone, she stumbled back. It was all too wrong.  
  
  
  
"Ugh," tai grabbed his forehead as it throbbed. How long had he ran, and why? Oh yeah, he muttered over his headache.  
  
"Steve, that rotten son..." he paused. Darnit! He wasn't even a guy!  
  
Shuddering at the oncoming memory, tai braced himself for it. Only a few minutes ago, ordinary Steve had turned into his long-lost digidestined ex-girlfriend Sora. What a nightmare.  
  
~~  
Like usual, Steve, no Sora, had left one of his, no her, belongings back at Tai's house, only it was his/herbackpack. Steve was always protective of that bag like at certain times of the month.  
  
Knocking on Steve's door, Tai heard no answer, so he stepped in. As usual, Steve's living room was cluttered with manga, video games, and a small pile of unfinished homework. It was like Tai's second home!  
  
Putting Steve's backpack down on a couch, Tai turned to exit the apartment, catching the weirdest sound possible. Some woman was singing off-key.  
  
Realizinf it was in the same apartment he walked through the hall from the livigin room to Steve's room. Entering Steve's bedroom, he overheard the voice singing within the bathroom shower.  
  
Slightly tempted to walk into the bathroom, Tai smirked instead. "He finally got a girlfriend."  
  
IN that train of thought, he forgot to hear the shower stoopping and the opening of the bathroom door.  
  
"Click!"  
  
Tai pannicked as he saw the doorknob to the bathroom turn. For some reason, he couldn't move from looking. As a guy, he was curious.  
  
A woman in a towel stepped out the door, only to turn to Tai in horror. She was definitely female, but her buzz cut hair and mustache got to Tai.  
  
At first abashed, Tai took a split-second look at the girl, only to step back and gasp, "Steve?"  
~~  
  
  
Sora paced slightly in her apartment.. tai was then officlially the third person to know of her, um, dressing, besides her clothes tailor. When she told Joe of her recent, uh, lifestyle, he helped her find a Tokyo apartment and withacting as a guy. When Mimi had to be told, being Joe's wife, she helped Sora find all the right clothing outlets, etc. Everything was fine in those seven months as Steve, until tai found out.  
  
Three years ago, Sora left Japan as Tai's ex- and lost contact iwith the other digidestined. When she returned, she was "Steve." All the digidestined were still good friends with each other when Joe introduced "Steve" to them. tai immediately hooked up with "Steve" as a pal and Sora's life as steve quickly became, normal.  
  
Dialing a few numbers into the phone, Sora waited a moment for a few rings before breathing, "Joe? W..We need to talk."  
  
  
  
Matt never felt that way before, well, besides for Mimi. IN the weirdest way, his thoughts were consumed with...  
  
"Matt, you listening?" TK waved a hand in front of him. "Tai wanted to talk to us."  
  
"Huh? Bout what?" Seeing TK's answer as a shrug, Matt sighed, then asked "Will Steve be there?"  



	2. 2 Close for Comfort

  
SomehowOFF Part 2- "2 Close for Comfort"  
  
  
Author's Note: I did mention a warning for Sora fans, and Matt fans. Anyways, here's Part 2.  
  
  
  
Having run for what could've been hours, Joe sighed heavily as he entered the one place Tai would be. The arcade room, no doubt.  
  
And there he was, punching fiercely at the controls of the latest game, only that time, he was also cursing.  
  
"Tai," Joe was answered with muttered expletives, "I need to talk to you about Steve."  
  
With a swift punch to the machine, Tai turned and scoffed, "Steve? I guess you should know Steve is a ..."  
  
"Girl," Joe mildly interrfupted, "Steve is Sora. Iknow."  
  
His eyes widened, Tai gripped Joe by the collar and fumed, "How long?!"  
  
  
  
It was no use. Sora couldn't go to Tai as herself, especially if there were others who'd recognize her. She looked herself in the mirror. With the height of any normal guy and unusual build, it was a wonder that she really was a girl. Once in a while, when she visited relatives out of Tokyo, she'd find herself forgetting which bathroom to use.  
  
Originally, it was her only way to talk to Tai. At times, she'd find herself stuck on blind dates a la Tai, making things more complicated. Being "Sora" again, she wouldn't miss the dumb blind dates; she'd miss Tai.  
  
Seeing herself fully prepped as "Steve", she set out towards the local arcade room, and hoped Joe was still alive.  
  
A few blocks down the way, Sora spottged TK and Matt on a motorcycle. Wondering if she should wave to them, she found the bike approaching her. Already, Matt and TK were waving to her cheerily.  
  
Slightly OOC (out of character), Sora smiled back pleasantly.  
  
  
  
He was so unusual. Steve wasn't an ordinary guy, heck, more like a girl in a way; but there was something about him. In a split second, Matt thought loudly, "Oh no, I can't be..."  
  
It didn't connect. Matt was a guy who always had girlfriends and Steve was another guy!  
  
Lost in his horror of possible yaoi, Matt skidded the motorcycle, braking coincidentally in front of Steve.  
  
"Are you alright?" Steve rushed a few feet to Matt and TK. Noticing how Matt somehow was dazed, Steve helpedc him off the bike.  
  
Before he could thank him, Matt found his gaze locked with his, as they stumbled over. Having fallen on top of him, Matt wondered if they were both blushing. As he quickly lifted himself off Steve and the ground, something weird was noticed.  
  
He could've sworn there were two bulges in Steve's shirt.  
  
Shaking off the millisecond thought, he sighed inwardly. Steve wasn't a girl, and his feelings for him were as a good friend.  
  
INterrupting the thought, Matt turned TK, who was slightly fuming.  
  
  
  
While Matt and Steve blushed in slight embarassment, TK raised a brow.  
  
"Well, if everyone's all right, we should get going." Tk paused, and asked, "Steve, did you talk to Tai?"  
  
"?"  
  
"He's meeting us at the arcade. Some big news."  
  
"Some...BIG news?!"  
  
Having woken the entire block, Steve stated his words more carefully, "Waht about?"  
  
The teen shook his head. "I really don't know. Tai was really mad."  
  
Gulping, Steve stepped closer to TK and Matt, asking, "CaN i COME too?"  
  
  
  
Life flashed by his eyes. Digimon, medical school, Mimi, marriage, plans for a child...  
  
Wile Joe was well-built for his age, he found himself lifted a meter off the floor.  
  
For the past few seconds in the air, Joe had wondered how to answer Tai. "For the past seven months, all the time 'Steve' was around Tai, since Sora came to Tokyo, since she became Steve." They were all the wrong answers, since they would be painful, for Joe.  
  
Being dropped slightly from Tai's grip, Joe looked to Tai in worry.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just...how long have you known?" Tai felt a tear stream down his cheek. Wiping it off, he looked to the ceiling, to prevent others from falling.  
  
"Since she came here." Was Joe sounding too blunt? He bit his lip in sympathy. "Sorry, she didn't want anyone to know."  
  
Tai scoffed, "...So it's just you, me, and Mimi?"  
  
JOe nodded. He and Mimi were together 24/7, especially since marriage. It was weird though, since he could drink as a twenty-one-year-old and she couldn't; she was only twenty...but Joe was digressing.  
  
Patting tai on the shoulder, he waited for him to recompose.  
  
  
  
Spotting Matt, TK, and Steve (Sora), Mimi sighed. If Sora had changed only to a guy for Tai, it didn't seem like it. At times, she seemed to enjoy "guy-dom" (the word's G-U-Y, okay?)  
  
Mimi, herself, wondered about Sora. As her best female friend, she knew Sora's crushes, and moreover straight feelings, but it was too complex. "Sora, you idiot!"  
  
Unfortunately, Steve seemed seemed okay to girls. An unusually "good-looking guy," it was nearly impossible to distinguish that he was a she. Adding a feminine side that was just Sora, "Steve" seemed "in touch with his feminine side."  
  
Mimi once tossed Joe for noting, "Women arte suckers for that." She shook her head in unusually late agreement.  
  
"over here!" she waved the three over.  
  
  
  
In the minute that they walked over, TK slowed, most likely to catch sight of some "babes" as Matt and Steve talked.  
  
"I was wondering..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You busy Saturday?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
It was the perfect setup, for a girl though. Matt paused a second, then asked, "Wanna catch a movie? I hear "Screaming Movie" is pretty good."  
  
"Okay, whoo's going?"  
  
Pausing again, Matt noted, "How bout' just the two of us?"  
  
That time, Steve paused. Seeing Matt's nervous smile, he wondered in disbelief, yet thought, "Why not?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
  
  
Everywhere TK went, he saw something that recalled Kari. A ribbon shop, petmart, scarves, and mostly anything feminine got to him.  
  
Once again he saw Kari, only maybe it really was her!  
  
Pausing as Matt and Steve walked off, TK took a harder look. Nope, it was just another girl.  
  
Clenching, then opening his fist, TK sighed. It was already a year since their breakup and ever since, Kari was always someplace else. Even Tai rarely saw her.  
  
Thinking of Tai, TK realized Matt and Steve were leagues ahead. Rushing towards them, he caught the words "...just the two of us" and "sure!" and wondered what happened. Catching up with them, he noticed Tai, Joe, and Mimi in sight.  
  
  
  
"What took you so long?" Tai exasperated.  
  
With excuses made, TK asked, "So what's the news?"  
  
Steve gulped as Tai began to answer, "It's just unbelievable, eh, Steve?"  
  
"..."  
  
"There's a new 'Pokemon Teal' game in the arcade!" Tai winced expressionlessly.  
  
While Mimi, Joe, and Steve sighed in quiet relief, TK muttered, "That's the BIG news?" before walking off with Mimi and Joe a minute later.  
  
Matt shrugged as Tai gritted slightly to Steve. "I think we should talk. Now."  
  
Turning to Matt quickly, Tai noted, "We'll be back in a moment."  
  
  
  
Walking into a poorly lit storage room, Sora expected the worse forom Tai. Though he was quiet going through the arcade, there was an unusual amount of emotion within him.  
  
"Tai, I..." (She didn't know what to say...)  
  
"I hate Steve." (though Tai seemed to.)  
  
In the dimness of the storage room, Sora couldn't quite see Tai's eyes. Instead, she noticed him turning toward the exit before turning back to her.  
  
To Sora, he gazed at her slightly trembling lips, fingering them and brushing off the mustache. Blocking any possible responses from her with a gently "Shh!" he leaned towards her and kissed.  
  
  
Author's Note: (and Diclaimer.)  
  
I don't own Digimon nor POkemon. Credit goes to their respective owners.  
  
Oh, and I know I'll be flamed for this one...  
  
Next part, Kari comes into the story and Matt, well I'm not sure if he should find out about "steve". Comments are welcome, heck, even the bad ones. Just, tone down the expletives (cursing). 


	3. Screaming Movie Problems

  
  
disclaimer: I don't like being sued, so I'll just know the characters here belong to their respective owners.   
  
Oh, and for Matt, Sora, and POkemon fans. You might not like this.  
  
  
  
  
  
SomehowOFF (part 3)   
  
"Rrgh!" Izzy griped in frustration.  
  
"Yeah, the news dazed me too. I never liked that game."  
  
Referrring to the new Pokemon Teal in the arcade Tai had mentioned as "BIG News", TK looked over to the waste of space.  
  
"No, I didn't mean that!' Izzy griped further. "He didn't wait for me to come! What the f...? I interrupted a business meeting for him!"  
  
Izzy's TentoTech Corporation was in the midst of a multibillion-yen deal. Annoyed to some extent, lynch Tai. Besides, he hadn't had coffee all morning.  
  
"Anyways, where is he?"  
  
"He went off with Steve." TK paused in annoyance, and worry. Thinking, "Hope he doesn't kill her," he sighed.  
  
Tai was rotten with electronics. He obviously forgot to hang up when he called TK, muttering the specifics of his "original BIG new" and huge angst.  
  
"How could you do this SOra?...I trusted you Steve! (the later mentioned word "crossdresser" connected everything.)  
  
It's not like he hated Tai, but he wasn't too sorry. The info shocked him as well; he'd been Steve's friend just as long. Figuring out Steve was Sora (in disguise) wasn't fun. He once; heard Tai talk of setting "Steve" up with Kari, like two months after Tai met himm.  
  
"Rrrgh!" TK fumed. It was a year since Kari was with him and ever since, he had to live iwth Tai mentioning her new boyfriends. The extra blind dates from Tai's doing didn't help either.  
  
TK fumed in frustration, much to Izzy's notice.  
  
Seeing Tk's genuine sympathy, Izzy smiled, "hey, it's okay. I still have plenty of multibillion-yen deals this week."  
  
Taking out a cell phone, Izzy called his chauffeur to pick him up early. Walking off to play some arcade games, Izzy returned his cell phone to his suit pocket, which bulged with extra cash.  
  
TK pondered Izzy's supposed "loss" as he walked off. An everyday suit of Armani-quality, a modelesque female driver, weekly supermodel girlfriends...  
  
"Sorry for what?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You see, Mimi, the point of the game is to shoot the bad guys," Joe watched as Mimi perfectly targetted and got rid of EVERy person on the arcade screen. "...only the bad guys."  
  
"Like this?"  
  
As Mimi adjusted her game style to target ONLY the bad guys on the screen, a crowd drew around her. As the game progressed, Joe found himself pushed aside by spectators. "Man, she's a natural 'John Wayne'!" and other "wows" were noted.  
  
Walking elsewhere, Joe sighed and spotted a vending machine. Taking out the usual cola, he set some quarters aside for the most stimulating game in the arcade! Tetris.  
  
Chugging down some cola as he played, Joe soon came close to the high score. Noticing a figure sit beside him, he shifted his eyes for a sec to see who it was. Matt.  
  
"Joe, can I talk to you for a sec?"  
  
"Um, sure." Joe sipped some more cola as he steadily approached the high score.  
  
"It's kinda personal, though. You think you can keep a secret?"  
  
As Joe gained a thousand more points, he inwardly sighed. Keeping Sora's guy-dom (G-U-Y!) a secret was a pain enough, but Joe agreed.  
  
"Thanks, man!" Matt smiled cheerily, then paused, turning silent a moment. "You see, have you ever thought of dating guys?"  
  
What luck, Joe was sipping more cola as Matt said it. Spitting it out towards the screen, Joe nearly gagged. "What?!" He then calmed down to note, "Um, Matt, you know I'm married, right? To a wonderful woman, and it's not like I'm not flattered, but..."  
  
Huh? Matt then realized what he said specifically. "No, I don't mean you, I mean, you're as good guy, but I meant, someone else."  
  
"?"  
  
"Who's the lucky guy?" Was he sounding too corny, or not into girls or something? Joe turned from the arcade screen, which was covered in soda, to listen more attentively from Matt.  
  
"Steve."  
  
Good, he didn't have soda in his mouth that time, cuz' Joe was ready to puke. "Oh, Steve?...He's, he's a he, and you're a guy, right?"  
  
Matt turned to the ceiling slightly dreamily. "Yeah, I know, but he's already agreed to go to the movies with me." Turning back to Joe, he noted, "You know, I've never had feelings for anyone like this, especially not for a guy. Besides Mimi of course. Um, I mean your wife, no that's not it. I mean, way long ago, before she got old, no, I mean...Forget I said all that, kay' Joe?"  
  
Unlike Tai, who lifted Joe earlier in anger, Joe neatly decked Matt across the chin. Once Matt had regained consciousness, like five minutes later, Joe smiled, "I've already forgotten."  
  
Seeing Joe back to his normal calm tude' as he played Tetris, Matt suddenly thought of Steve and Tai. "Where'd they go?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mimi had just set a high score for eight of the nine major games. Drawing crowds, she had only one game remaining: the "Pokemon teal game!" "?" Mimi sighed and sweardropped.  
  
"Oh no, I can't!" she noted to a spectator.  
  
"No, really, I'd RATHER NOT!" Had she shouted too loudly?  
  
"What? You're not into...Pokemon?" a spectator gasped.  
  
Nearing the tension of pitchforks and tarring and feathering, the crowd around Mimi soon turned hostile.  
  
As Mimi sweatdropped further, she spotted Izzy, who was quickly boring from one of the arcade games. When he turned to look at the crowd and finally her, she gave a specific look, which seemed to say, "Help me!"  
  
Izzy nodded, and proceeded towards her. Pushing through the crowd, he shouted, "Out of the way! Out of the way!" Pushing over the woman next to Mimi, he noted, "This woman has a serious case of...Pokephobia!"  
  
Bad answer1 iN a group of Pokemon fanatics, Izzy and Mimi looked for a way out.  
  
"Look! Is that a new POkemon Snapping game?!" Mimi pointed somewhere else.  
  
As the crowd turned to look, Izzy and MImi turned to run like heck.  
  
"Hey! That's just a vending machine!"  
  
While Mimi and Izxzy rushed away from the crowd, a figure in front of them that yelled "Stop" was soon trampled. Speeding past the unidentified person, they soon sought reguge at the most desolate areas of the arcade: the Tetris machine!  
  
  
  
  
  
"ugh!" TK picked himself up from the arcade room floor. Wondering why he had footprints on his clothers, he sighed. Thinking of a sage area, he spotted the line of Tetris-type games, seeing Joe. "Better go there!"  
  
Approaching the Tetris machine, he sighted Izzy and MImi near Joe, catching thei r breaths.  
  
Aas Joe feverishly neared the high score (again), Mimi looked to TK worriedly. "What in the world happened?"  
  
TK shrugged. "Don't know! One second, these two blurs of people are rushing towards me, the next, I'm on the floor with these!" He noted his shirt's footprints.  
  
Raising a brow to each other, Mimi and Izzy gulped.  
  
"this place is unusually dangerous!" Joe exclaimed, before noting, "But I'm sure those hooligans won't get too far."  
  
"Yeah, anyways, who knows? It could've been...the wind!" MImi fished for words.  
  
"Ha, only if you could make the wind seem like two extremely have figures!:  
  
Heavy? Extremely? "excuse me?!" Mimi shouted, "I am not!...I mean, those figures weren't very...."  
  
Izzy shook his head and interrupted once more. "Look, let's just forget about it" Gazing at his watch, he noted, "My driver should be arriving just now. How about seeing a movie?"  
  
Mimi picked up the idea. "Ooh, I hear 'Screaming Movie's a huge hit!"  
  
"Then it's settled?" Izzy asked, being soon replied to with oversall agreement.  
  
"Screaming Movie' it is."  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt walked over to Mimi, Izzy, Joe, and TK. Thinking of his date later that night, he smiled to them. "Hey, guys!"  
  
Receiving the usual "Hi!"'s and "Hello"'s, he noted, "Hey, um, guys, I think I'll have to bail. Something's come up."  
  
"?" TK asked, "We were about to drag you to the movies with us. 'Screaming Movie's come out!"  
  
"S...sc...Screaming Movie?" Matt's eyes widened.  
  
"Yeah! You sure you don't wanna' come?" Mimi smiled. Usually, Matt would agree with whatever Mimi requested, only that time...  
  
"No, I have...plans." How could he explain his planned viewing of "screaming movie" with Steve, as a date?  
  
With disappointment showing in his eyes, Izzy sighed, "Well, anyways, what of Steve and Tai?"  
  
Matt gulped, then responded. "Steve...also has...plans. As for Tai, I'm sure he'd come also."  
  
  
  
  
Walking somehow closely, Tai and Steve approached the group of past digidestined.  
  
"Hey, where were you? I was looking all over the arcade for you two." Matt exclaimed, especially to Steve with a wink.  
  
"...WE were..." Steve felt wordless.  
  
"...looking for you guys!" Tai finished the answer.  
  
"That's great," Matt quietly raised a brow. "Anyways, I have to jet. Steve, you coming?"  
  
"?" Tai turned to him, "Going where?"  
  
...uh oh. Sora remembered her date with Matt, as Steve, of course. Looking for a solution, Sora quietly ansered, "Ummm..."  
  
"...I'm dropping him off at, the place...where he's going!" Matt quickly replied.  
  
"That's right!" Steve answered. 'Matt's going somewhere, and I have to go...somewhere else!"  
  
"?...Are you sure you need to go now?..." Tai quietly urged Steve to stay.  
  
Matt sensed something...weird. Turning to him, he noted, "Actually, we should get going. Isn't that right?" He then turned to Steve.  
  
that time, Tai noticed something strange, but before he oculd reply, steve interrupted.  
  
"...Matt's right." Steve looked to arcade exit. "We should be going now."  
  
As Matt and Steve left, or more specifically jetted, Izzy turned to tai, inviting him to se 'Screaming Movie'.  
  
Tai sighed. "Sure, why not?"  
  
  
  
  
Nearing the parking lot, Sora faced a huge challenge. If she rode on Matt's motorcycle, he'd most-likely notice...that she wasn't really a...guy.  
  
"you're...afraid of motorcycles?" Matt worried, but seeing Steve in the light of the sunset, he sighed.  
  
"It's okay. HOw bout' we take the bus instead?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
everything was going great! Buying the movie tickets and entering the theatre as pals, their date started off well. Going up to the snack counter, Matt ordered two popcorns and soda.  
  
"Coming right up!: the woman winked to Matt.  
  
Smiling alongside Steve as they entered the dark screening room, Mattt noticed the movie was just beginning. Looking for the perfect seats, he noticed at the right side of the aisle, his worst nightmare! Tai, Izzy, TK, Joe, Mimi, and Izzy's driver all sat in a row to his right!  
  
Whispering, Matt exclaimed, "I think there's some seats in the front!" Leading Steve to where they couldn't be seen, Matt tensed.  
  
  
  
Seeing Matt suddenly grow worried, Sora squeezed his hand in reassurance. She wan't sure what was bothering him, but she wished to help.  
  
It was weird,\. In a way, his smile, gaze, and voice was like...a field of flowers (sounds corny, right?). He was calm, yet absorbing and determined. Even though Matt had called her "Steve", she was comfortable with him. It was just as much as with...  
  
"Tai!" she thought aloud.  
  
"...what?" Matt turned to Steve palely.  
  
"Um, I left my backpack at his place..." Steve quieted quickly.  
  
Suddenly worried, Matt thought back to the acrcade room. Remembering how Tai wished steve to stay at the arcade, he sighed. Were they rivals again, after such a long time?  
  
...Nah. Tai's interest remained on Izzy's female driver and models that were...not men. Up until meeting Steve, Matt had the same feelings. Turning what was confirmed as yaoi, Matt realized, itwas for the right...guy.  
  
Putting his arm round' Steve's shoulder, Matt calmed as he realized Steve's willingness. The movie they were watching suddenly seemed enjoyable.  
  
  
  
  
During the beginning of the movie, Sora felt connected with Matt. From laughing, to tensing, to all the emotions from the movie; they both responded together. The only problem that was upcoming was the large pepsi she'd gulped down earlier.  
  
"Um, I need to, uh...well, I think I drank too much soda."  
  
Matt nodded, but paused. Remembering Izzy, Mimi, and Joe, and the rest of the bunch, he whitened. "Okay, just be...careful," he whispered back.  
  
Entering the guy's bathroom, Sora noticed it was empty and sighed in relief. Going to one of the stalls, since she was a girl, she was glad no other guys were in.  
  
Opening the stall door, she spotted a brown-haired figure coming in. Tai!! She closed the stall door. What was he doing at the theatre?  
  
  
  
  
  
What rotten luck! Some dumbkid in back stuck a melting chocolate bar in his hair! Thinking "brat!", he recalled a time when he spitballed a substitue teacher's back hair. "Hmm," he smiled. "semibrat!"  
  
getting most of the chocolate out, he sensed someone else neearby. Finally shrugging, he exited.  
  
  
  
Re-entering the screening room extremely carefully, Sora wondered where Tia was sitting hoping she wouldn't be spotted.  
  
Sitting next to Matt again, se suddenly tensed.  
  
"what am I doing?" she thought worriedly. "I like Tai!" Lookng to Mattt, though Sora fell into a deep gaze as he smiled back. Her worries increasing, she watched the movie less enthusiastically.  
  
As the credits rolled and the lights came on, her eyes widened. Spotting Izzy, JOe, Mimi, TK, and Tai, she sunk to the floor.  
  
"Um, Matt, can you help me find my...gum wrapper? I dropped it on the floor somewhere."  
  
  
  
  
Turning to what Steve had been looking at, Matt gasped, "Oh yeah!" He remembered what he'd been hiding from. Dropping to the floor also, he pretended to look for Steve's...gum wrapper?  
  
A few minutes later, he realized Steve was hiding, like Matt had been, by searching for a gum wrapper.  
  
Seeing the theatre empty, he chuckled.  
  
"what's so funny?" Steve whispered.  
  
"Haha! Relax, they're gone!" Matt smiled.  
  
Noticing that Matt meant exactly who Steve wished to hide form, Steve got up. "so...you were..."  
  
"Just as scared."  
  
Nodding, Steve smiled nervously. Finally alone, the two both tensed before nearing each other.  
  
"You know,...I...never dated a guy before...Much less felt this way about..."  
  
"Hmm..." Steve nodded, though in slight guilt. "So, before me, you never dated..."  
  
"Have you?"  
  
"No, not really." (not in this fashion)  
  
Sora was unsure. If matt turned yaoi, because of "Steve", it was a huge mess! HOw'd he feel if the "steve" he knew was actually a female?" Whethere good or bad, Sora realized she didn't want the risk. Absorbing Matt's eyes and gaze, she simply let her head turn to kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Darnit!" Tai shouted as he exited the theatre. Turning to Izzy a second, he noted, "be right back! I forgot my wallet!"  
  
Running through the theatre, up a flight of stairs and opening the screenroom door, tai gasped for air. He leaped, like meters per second! Catching his breath, he looked into the screenroom door.  
  
....And he swore.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: No, Pokemon fans aren't all fanatics like in this fic (just most of them). If you really hated this story, MST's are welcome. Comments and suggestions welcome.  
  
Next part: Matt finds out, leaving Sora to make a huge decision. 


	4. Matt or Tai

Warning and Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Oh, and I warned you of Tai, Matt, and Steve (Sora) already.

¡¡

¡¡

¡¡

SomehowOFF (part 4 and epilogue) "Matt or Tai"

¡¡

¡¡

Love was blind, but Sora wasn't.

¡¡

Her eyes opening, they first looked into Matt's before turning to the screenroom door. "Oh, God, Tai!" her voice cracked. She interrupted her kiss to see more carefully.

In the blink of an eye, she saw the back of Tai's head quickly disappear out of the screenroom.

¡¡

¡¡

"S...St...Sora?" Matt stared at Steve quizzically. Had he truly heard a woman's voice from him, more specifically Sora's? It'd been three years since he heard from her, but...

All of a sudden, the date he had with Steve...blurred. They just finished viewing "Screaming Movie," hiding from the other digidestined, and kissing. Why was the perfect (well, yaoi) date suddenly wrong?

Seeing Steve nervously turn back to him, Matt confirmed his nightmare. Two images, one of the Sora he remembered and one of the twenty-year-old "Steve" connected in his mind. They were the same person, the same da.m person all along!

"...why?" was the only thing escaping from Matt's lungs.

"I'm sorry."

"wHY?" His chest feeling heavier; Matt swallowed. "Why did you...do this to me?!" He never datred a guy before "steve". He told him that and yet he (no, she) let him kiss!

was it a cruel joke? For three years, Sora just disappeared and came back, as a man; one that made Matt think differently., It was weird, though, since he really wasn't sure if he fell for "Steve" at all. Was he just after Sora, or "Steve"?

From the last thought, Matt finally remembered what "steve" (no, Sora) said. "Tai?"

¡¡

¡¡

Having heard Matt mention his name, Sora gulped. Tai was running away, again, while Matt was fading into confusion.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't supppose to be this..." Sora brushed off the imitation mustache of hers as she continued, saying, "...way."

His head shaking in disbelief, Matt looked closely at Sora, who he knew only a few minutes before as Steve.

"Does Tai know?"

Sora nodded, and with Matt cursing slightly, she noted, "But he found out earlier today."

Instead of asking "Why didn't he tell me?", Matt muttered, "Are you with him, or something?"

"...What do you mean?" Sora asked, thinking quickly.

"Do you like him?"

"Yes"

"And me?"

"Yes"

"Do you love him?"

"Yes"

"But me?" He HAD known her as long as Tai had, though as a different person.

"Yes"

Sora didn't blink; she was spilling her heart out in one word answeres.

¡¡

¡¡

What was she, a computer? All Sora did was answer each emotionally challenging question with one word.

"So...you love him more?"

"I dunno." Matt saw Sora's head lower.

"In all this time.... what about me?"

"I dunno."

It WAS another love triangle, another mess that had happened, with Tai and Matt inside. A few times, they'd compete for another woman, but Sora was different. Matt knew her before as a ...

"Man, is this all you can say?!"

"Sorry."

Blinking back slowly appearing tears, Matt noticed some forming in Sora's eyes. Somehow, he wished to wipe them off, and nearly did.

Still, he turned from her and walked. In a steady pace, he walked from her, and out of the screenroom.

¡¡

¡¡

"Matt..." Mimi choked, "...kissed Steve?" She looked from Tai to Joe in worry.

"Are you sure? It could've been..." Joe trailed off...

"I'm positive, Joe!" Tai shouted, though painfully.

Izzy absorbed all the dialogue in wonder from his limousine. Stepping out of the limo, he had one question for the others. "So...Matt's yaoi?"

"...N...not exactly," Joe answered.

"You see, before Steve, I recall he wa dating another person, who was a girl, but, well, I think her name was..." Mimi noted and thought.

Interrupting his wife, who was cute, but sometimes kooky, Joe noted, "Steve is really a...Sora."

"Asora?" Izzy absorbed Joe's words, until they clicked. "Sora?! You mean it was her, all along?!"

Being nodded at by everyone else, heck, even TK, Izzy slapped in forehead in annoyance. "You all knew? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"...well, TK had no clue neither." Tai sighed.

TK shrugged. "Whatever you say..."

Raising an eyebrow, Izzy sighed himself and looked to tai. "So, Matt and ...Sora are..."

"No! It's not like, I mean, it just can't be like..."

Tai was usually well versed, but that time, he was looking for words. It suddenly clicked in Izzy's mind.

"And you liked Steve too."

Tai shook his head. "No..., I liked Sora."

¡¡

¡¡

TK walked off in slight disgust, or was just annoyed; was he the only straight guy? Well, Mimi and JOe were married, but slightly off. (They once dressed up as a beauty queen and bearded old man; the other way around). Maybe he was, except for...

Kari herself was different. She was fianceed to another male digidestined person (his name always angered TK). She tried hiding it form TK by avoiding him. Yeah, like he didn't see ehr engagement ring.

"Da...!" TK fumed, "Da.m!"

"TK?"

He turned to his brother's voice. "Matt?" he paused, seeing some tears glowing from his eyes. "What? Weren't you with Steve?"

Matt calmed gloomily. "Steve's actually..."

"...Sora. I know, but weren't you kissing 'Steve' just before?"

"..."

"I see. So what are you now, yaoi?"

"..." Matt shook his head to that. "I just don't get it. 'Steve' wa Sora all along."

"Yeah, twisted, right?"

"...And yet...is Sora really that bad? I mean, she just dressed up as a guy, it's not like she really..."

"?" TK fumed. "Don't foget about..."

"...Tai." Matt looked to the ground in the slgiht darkeness.

Peering at him for a sec, TK saw the most stupid look in Matt. He was dazed, confused, well, in love."

"So you'll just have her choose, between the two of you?"

¡¡

¡¡

"I kissed her first. I can't lose her now."

-Sigh- Mimi remembered the old and confusing days, before Joe brightened her life. Competing men, Tai&Matt's silly feuds, those that fell for her. But her diamond ring a la marriage changed everything; it was an instant guy repellant. Not that she didn't love Joe, but she love the attention of the past.

"Tai, are you sure?" Mimi asked, thinking for Sora's sake.

Tai turned from Izzy to reply immediately. "I'm positive."

Looking to Joe, who blinked in agreement, Mimi sighed, then smiled.

"Then what are you waiting for? Talk to her!"

¡¡

¡¡

Tai entered the screenroom of the theatre he re-entered. Looking in, he noticed Sora, who hid her head into her hands. Hearing a few sobs, he stepped closer. As he did, the sobs weakened.

"Matt?"

He didn't want to hear that, but he did. Stepping closer, Tai shook his hea. "No, it's me." He shook off Sora's comment with a slight wince.

Being turned to worriedly by her, Tai sighed. Thinking of Matt's absence from the room, he note, "Relax. I won't run away."

Was she calmed by his remark? Judging by her still-seen agitation, he didn't know what he was going to say. Tai, himself, was looking for words again.

"I love you." Darnit! He was just like a typical romance movie guy. Having immediately botched an attempt to ease into those words, he waited for Sora's response.

"I...I'm sorry." Sora sobbed, but didn't collapse into his arms. Instead, she turned to her hands again, crying awhile.

"...you don't love..."

"I do. I love you, but..."

(Why?) Tai interrupted Sora when he realized her thoughts. "You love him."

She nodded, and he felt suddenly trapped. Tai stepped back and closed his eyes in agonizing thought.

"Who do you want more?"

"I dunno." she sobbed.

"Then, do you love me mo..."

I dunno." she sobbed, sobbing the comment a few more times.

It seemed like she said it before, but it didn't matter. Focusing on the best words he could think of, Tai opened his eyes.

"Please choose, Sora. Even if it's him, please Sora." He felt like pleading, but continued. "Whoever it is, SOra, just end this...triangle."

"Tai," she looked to him in question.

For so long, he was caught up with Matt in rotten struggles. Over sports, girls, etc. Still, at that time, he made a decision.

"You know how I feel, Sora, but if you pick him, I'll understand."

SOra's worried gaze pierced him. Closing his eyes again, Tai continued. "Though...if you choose him, I...we can never be friends."

¡¡

"I'm sorry."

TK, for once, looke completely sincere. It'd been a long time since Kari&his' breakup that he wasn't grouchy or sarcastic. Instead, TK was...concerned.

Matt shrugged, miserably. "It's stupid. After one date, I love St...Sora, but I've known her long enough for it, right?"

"-Sigh- You have to follow your..." TK suddenly paused, with a weird new feeling attached. "You have to...yes, go by your...heart!"

"?"

TK cursed, though happily. "Kari! I've been, a dumb..s! I haven't lost her completely, you know." TK chuckled. "I still have a chance!"

Matt was about to "?" in question, but instead realized TK. Kari was only engaged, not completely chained to that other guy. Sighing, Matt smiled weakly. "Then go for it."

TK nodded. "I will, and you?..."

Matt looked to his brother with a mirroring determination. TK was right. "You're right. I'm going to tell her I..."

¡¡

Sora looked back to the theatre she was walking away from. Tai told her he loved her, but wante her to choose. When she walked away from Tai to "think it though," she couldn't choose. She still was "thinking."

Walking a few minutes on the sidewalke, she spotted someone approaching her. Since it was dark out, she took a closer look to make sure she was safe.

Recognizing Matt, she bit her lip.

"Sora." His voice was firm, but worried.

"Matt..."

Skipping "I need to talk to you," Matt approached her quicker.

"It wasn't fun finding you, cross-dressed as 'Steve."

"..." Sora sighed in remorse. 

"It was worse knowing of Tai. (pause). But, Sora, I..." Sora saw his figure pause. "...I can't give you up."

"I love ytou, too..." Sora saw matt calm, but had to continue. '...But I love Tai."

"..." Sora saw Matt's head shake as he replied. "I understand, but you have to pick one of us, right?"

¡¡

¡¡

A few days later, Sora was still thinking over the two conversations. She hadn't seen either of them; she didn't want to at the time. Sora's eyes still pointed out one thing: she still was unsure. As she entered the but to work, she sighed. 

Plannning to move from Tokyo, she was on her way to quit. If her soon-2-be-ex-employer asked "Why?" she'd brush off the fake mustache of hers and explain.

She couldn't be Steve, nor have both Tai and Matt. Being "forced" to choose, Sora instead thought of exiting Tokyo, once and for all, and hopefully having them forget her.

But they wouldn't. As the bus passed one of their residences, she realized how hard it was to choose.

Matt or Tai

The bus passing a few more stops, it finally passed the other one's house. In an instant, she felt...

"Stop!" she shouted to the bus driver.

Nearly causing the bus driver to crash, she stumbled to the front of the bus, to exit.

"Look sir," the bus driver fumed angrily. "Next time, use the buzzer!"

Nodding quickly, Sora stepped out, realizing the word "Sir!" Brushing off the mustache, she turned to where she wished to be.

Walking to his house, she thought nervously, "I love him!"

Ringing the doorbell, she wondered how he'd react.

Still, whether in love, or Somehow OFF, she had to follow her heart. He still loved her, right?

¡¡

The door opened.

¡¡

¡¡

Epilogue: 

It's up to you. If I had either Matt or Tai in mind for the end, I sure as heck ain't writing which one. Oh, and as for TK, if it worked out for him and Kari, I'm not sure what to have written.

¡¡

Comments, reviews, flames, MSTs welcome.


End file.
